Noboita Oyama
Noboita Oyama is a young man from Kyushu who came to Tokyo, Japan to make a life for himself. However, failing his college entrance exams forcing him to live in an apartment complex and work for a living. He is well known as the Boxer Monster for his large amount of boxer shorts he keeps in his room. He is the protagonist of Otoko Oidon. Appearance Noboita is a young man with a noticeably ugly appearance featuring a round head, large teeth, a short stature, and glasses indicating his myopia. He is almost always seen in a shirt and boxer shorts when in his room but wears other clothes when going out in public. Personality Noboita is best described as being passionate to the point of arrogance, refusing to accept help or pity most of the time and wanting to make a life for himself. His confidence however served as both his greatest strength and weakness, as it allows him to overcome his awful lifestyle by believing that he'll do better but has also pushed people that cared about him away. Noboita has chronic problems ranging from oversleeping that causes him to miss scheduled events such as his night classes and his work hours, causing him to get kicked out of those areas. Because of his bad lifestyle, he often gets drunk on sake causing him to be looked as lousy and see events as hallucinations. In spite of these, Noboita has a sympathetic soul and actually helps people around him to keep living their lives, especially if they actually have a future. Noboita closest friends are his landlady who lets him stay by allowing him to pay a month's rent a year, a ramen shop owner who keeps a healthy relationship with Noboita even after he fired him from jobs, and a Bird that Noboita adopted after it was brought over from South America in spite of how much it annoys him. Noboita also manages to get the attention of several beautiful young women sometimes out of pity or otherwise to take advantage of him with only a few them showing any sincere affection. Noboita has poor hygiene, often not bathing himself to the point of crotch rot and growing mushrooms from that area. He is not very well organized either often leaving his room in a complete mess. He also spends most of his money on boxer shorts and even makes items out of the ones he does not use including blankets and other clothing. His use of boxers are so vast he often gets into fights with his boxer using neighbor. Abilities Noboita having grown up in a fishing area around Kyushu has developed a great skill in swimming. However, when it comes to job related skills, he has little to none even compared to his more successful descendants. This is made worse given his sleeping and drinking problems. Noboita however, shows competency in sowing and craftsmanship as shown when he creates clothes, bed sheets, and other items from boxer shorts. His most notable trait however is his indomitable will, where in spite of all of his setbacks, Noboita still strives on to do better with his life something that continues on in his family line. History Noboita was born and raised somewhere in the Kyushu province of Japan, becoming a great swimmer as a result. Wanting to make it big in life, he left for Tokyo to study but was unable to pass his college entrance exams, becoming a ronin. To make ends meet, he stays at an apartment complex and gets several part-time jobs. Unfortunately, Noboita often created a lot of problems for himself ranging from sleeping for so long and getting drunk. He often missed deadlines and was even kicked out of some of his jobs and night school. At times, Noboita had encounters with beautiful young women of various mindsets; some of them were well meaning and genuinely wanted to help Noboita but his hubris drove them away, others wanted to take advantage of them to impress their boyfriends, and some just helped him out of pity which upset Noboita's desires to create a life of his own. Noboita ultimately gets by with his determination as well as the kindness of his true friends including his pet Bird, who he had to muzzle in order to keep his potty mouth in check. Often, Noboita had to deal with his neighbor and his cat. Sometimes, Noboita would even show his compassionate side when helping those who are ready to give up on life. Eventually, Noboita manages to get some stability in his life with his part-time jobs managing to get some rent money ready. He was even offered a job on a whaling ship, his experience in a fishing village even got him a good position but had to leave some of his friends behind at the apartment complex while they leave it ready for his return. Noboita would eventually have some success to continue a family line throughout the following centuries, his descendant Tochiro being the best known. Category:Otoko Oidon Category:Characters